


Dragon's Nest

by LochAndLoad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Noodle Dragons, Noodle headcanons include them sounding like otters and being extremely cute, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LochAndLoad/pseuds/LochAndLoad
Summary: In the bright, early hours of the morning, Jesse and Hanzo wake up to a missing arm, napping spirit dragons, and a growing nest under their bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I created a brand new account just to post this fluff, so please at least appreciate the effort lol
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

The first thing Jesse noticed when he blinked an eye open and ran his tongue around his dry mouth was that the alarm clock had been knocked over, battery pack miles away.  
  
The second was that Hanzo had, once again, taken the blankets during the night, leaving him openly part-naked and damn cold. The arm around his waist wasn’t helping much on the latter part.  
  
And lastly: his prosthetic arm had been moved from its designated spot on the armchair in the corner, nowhere to be seen.  
  
Jesse rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position, shifting Hanzo away from slumber as well which earned him a Japanese grumble and weary glare. Jesse glanced around his sparse room, then leant down to kiss his grumpy boyfriend’s forehead and pressed him back onto the pillows.  
  
“Don’ mind me, darlin’. Jus’ lookin’ for some’ing.”  
  
Hanzo swatted his hand away and sat up as well, blinking slowly. “What is it?”  
  
“My arm’s not in its place.”  
  
That got a raised eyebrow and yawn from Hanzo. He stretched out his bionic legs, pulled up the blankets to cover them both and then nearly fell off the bed trying to lean over it. Jesse grabbed onto his hip quickly as the archer poked his head under the bed.  
  
“I found the culprits.”  
  
‘Culprits’? Jesse tilted his head. That meant… Why would Soba and Udon take his arm? …How?  
  
The cowboy held onto Hanzo and joined him down the side of the bed. Sunlight was barely peeking through the windows, so only the dim glow of the dragons was lighting the dark underworld of the floor, revealing his arm, flannel shirt, serape and… hat?  
  
His arm was sat atop the muddled nest, fingers curled all over the place but no worse for wear. Soba was pressed up against the thumb, tongue hanging out and tail wrapped around the palm. Udon was curled up between the shirt and serape, head nestled under a finger. The small spirit rubbed against the metal, ruffling his mane and making a happy squeak.  
  
“Aww, that’s adorable.” Jesse smiled and Hanzo nodded once, his own smile slowly forming on his lips. “I ain’t even mad.”  
  
“Let’s leave them to it.” Hanzo slowly pulled himself up, brushing his unkempt hair away from his face, and then pulled Jesse up far too quickly.  
  
“Shit, blood’s runnin’ from my head.” He groaned, pressing his palm into his eye and squeezing them shut tight.  
  
He felt dry lips on his cheek and sighed softly despite the sharp headache. Hanzo relaxed against his chest and ran his fingers through his hair before slowly pulling his head down to rest on his shoulder.  
  
“Sorry, anata.” He murmured against his scalp along with another kiss.  
  
Jesse pressed his nose against Hanzo’s bare skin, breathing in all the scents that grounded him to reality and reminded him what a damn lucky man he was. He snaked his arm around his partner’s middle, barely stopping himself from melting into the contact.  
  
“Jus’ me bein’ old, Han.” He smiled, stroking his thumb over the faded scar that crept over a spot that reminded him of the night he discovered how ticklish the archer was. He chuckled at the memory, holding Hanzo flush against him. Hanzo laughed softly, deep in his chest, vibrating Jesse’s core in such a pleasant way.  
  
A pair of high pitched chirps alerted them to their new company, peering over the edge of the mattress and blankets. Jesse rested his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder, smirking at the nosy dragons.  
  
“You two done with my stuff?”  
  
Soba squeaked, which set off Udon and started a loud screaming match, which in turn started a race to climb onto their master’s shoulders to pry Jesse’s attention away from him. Their feet prodded his cheek, pushing him off said master, and he couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Okay okay, we get it. Ya love me way more than Mister Sunshine ‘ere.”  
  
Hanzo snorted and elbowed Jesse in the gut. He gasped and fell backwards in a heap, taking Soba and Udon with him, a trail of squeaks.  
  
“Ohhhh, whatta good shot!” He covered his gut with his one hairy arm. “I’m bust. Blood, death everywhere.”  
  
Soba and Udon crawled over his head, poking him with their noses and licking his ear which sent him into a twitching fit of laughter.  
  
Once he recovered and managed to sit up again (not before brushing off the twin noodles), he looked over to Hanzo. The hooded eyes and corner of his lip tugged upward were a combo that Jesse had become intimately familiar with over the past few months, and knew just as intimately what they foretold.  
  
“See somethin’ ya like?” He returned the smirk, desperately ignoring the sharp nails climbing up his sides onto his shoulders, the whiskers brushing his collarbone and overall the determined mood murderers that had taken the forms of innocent spirit dragons.  
  
Hanzo chuckled again and reached out to pluck Udon away despite squeaking protests, planting him on the pillow where Jesse’s head had left a dent. He scuttled around before curling up quite happily. Soba crawled down Jesse’s back and they started to fight over the spot.  
  
“Aww, they love me.”  
  
Hanzo moved closer to pepper kisses over the small marks the dragons had left behind. “Because you spoil them.”  
  
“‘Cause I love ‘em too.” Jesse arched his neck when the kisses turned to nuzzling, and he pulled him forward by the waistband of his borrowed sweatpants. “An’ their very handsome master.”  
  
He felt a smile against his skin and then a hand through his hair, nails raking against his scalp which only served to make him groan pleasurably. Damn archer, always knowing the perfect way to make him crumble at his feet.  
  
Just as he rested his hand on his hip to initiate more, Hanzo retreated and playfully flicked his nose.  
  
“Brush your teeth and get ready for breakfast.” He slipped off the bed, paying Jesse no heed when he tried (and failed) to follow.  
  
“Bit late for that, ain’t it?” He asked, resigning in defeat and trudging off the bed to trail after him into the en suite bathroom. He didn’t know the exact time, but his messed up internal clock told him it was late.  
  
“We’ll most likely have the kitchen to ourselves at this hour.” Hanzo shrugged, handing Jesse his designated toothbrush with the paste already spread on the bristles.  
  
He thanked him and made quick work of their morning ritual, bumping hips and spilling mouthwash more than once. They somehow managed to get away from the sink without making a huge mess and got to changing into casual dress after only a kiss or two.  
  
As he was buttoning up his shirt (something he’d turned into a goddamned art form when only one hand was available), Jesse stole a glance to Soba and Udon. The dragons were curled up on top of each other on his pillow, sleeping away without a care in the world. He took the chance to steal back his arm, keeping an eye on the two as he reattached it to the socket and shivered when the nerves came alive once more.  
  
Hanzo watched from the doorway, his expression something Jesse was far less familiar with and unable to put a label on, but it was paired with a soft smile he only got to see in the privacy of their room.  
  
They left for the kitchen, hand in hand, leaving the warmth of their bed to the resident dragon thieves. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ^ Me rn
> 
> P.S If you're wondering what the noodles sound like, look no further: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw_yPqiiPIA
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @LochdAndLoaded and twitter @LochAndLoad


End file.
